creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon King
(All Images are made with Mega Avatar Creator I Do Not own it!!) Draco Akikta also know as Dragon King is the main character in a upcoming Creepypasta book (it has no name right now. This will be updated when it does) by ScorpionNinjaGirl. He is the son of Nala Akikta and Slenderman. Origin Slenderman taking the form of a man named Slade, in order to kidnap children, met a young girl by the name of Nala Akikta sitting on the sidewalk drenched in rain. He offered to take her home (but in truth he was going to kill her) only to slowly fall in love with this small and shy girl. It was nearly a year after they had met when Nala gave birth to a completely normal baby boy. But, thinking that being around would put them in danger, he left and prayed that his son would not find out about him. It wasn't till Draco was 5 years old when he saw his mother being beaten to death where he first revealed his slender powers by going into a rage and summoning shadow tentacles from his back. It was after this incident he had become much more mature taking more things seriously. gaining fangs and cat-like blue eyes. 13 years later he welcomes a young Jeff and now walks him to school each day. As the days had gone by the two had became the best of friends and rarely leave each others side. Sadly, Draco's mother has been a depressed somewhat lazy alcoholic ever since Slenderman left her (Draco still does not know this). It was the day before Halloween. Draco and Jeff were walking in the park at night to catch some fireflies to cheer up Draco's mother, who's favorite creature was a firefly, when three bullies attacked. Draco told Jeff to run and he did. As he fended off the bullies, he was slashed across the face and shot 6 times, 5 in the chest 1 in the head, and died huddling over Jeff, who came back to help him. After his death, he finds out Slenderman is his father. His mother, sickened by grief, committed suicide and Jeff is now know as Jeff the Killer with no memory of Draco He now serves Slender as a Proxy. Appearance Draco has messy black hair shaved on the right side. he also has cat like blue eyes fangs and black nails. he wears 3 piercings on both ears a brown belt choker and a red diamond pendent. He sometime (but rarely) wears a skull ring on his left hand and a beaded bracelet on his right wrist. for his clothing he wears a semi dark blue shirt grey ripped jeans and a black leather jacket After he became undead, his appearance changed. he still has a half shaved black messy hair. but his eyes are now black with a red iris. He now sports a massive scar across his face a pair of dragon horns and black dragon wings. he still has his piercings and red diamond pendent but he switched his brown collar to a black spiked choker. his nails and fangs are longer. And while he does have his fangs, his other teeth are now jagged. he also now sports a grey leather jacket and a white undershirt. He also carries at least one rose at all times in honor of his mother. Personality As a child Draco is kind goofy and always cheerful he enjoyed doing stereotypical childish things like drawing and coloring, and playing outside with animals. after he first revealed his slender powers he became more mature and responsible he took most things seriously and is always doing something to try to help his mother after his death Draco remained much the same however he is more relaxed and received back most of his old child-like personality. while is is more mature than most he still always finds time to goof off with the others Facts * Dragon King was created by ScorpionNinjaGirl * Draco's favorite food is watermelon * Draco despises Slender due to him abandoning him and his mother when he was born but respects him as a mentor and serves him as a proxie because he believe that is what his mother would have wanted * Draco LOVES Smile Dog and lets him cuddle with him when they are tried * Draco hates to admit it but he loves to play tea party with little kids * after revealing his Slender powers it became extremely hard for him to control it so he was very anti social as a child in fear of hurting someone * Draco is aromantic * Draco has been single all his life and is still *cough* a virgin *cough* * Draco and Dead Angel have a love-hate relationship Category:Males Category:Human Category:Spin-Off Category:OC Category:Unfinished Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Fail Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Adult Category:Unknown Category:Work In Progress